Throwing Caution to the Wind
by ElectricRain
Summary: Rin has always loved Sesshomaru. With one look, he made her think he could possibly feel the same. Now Rin is on a mission to make him hers. Will Sesshomaru return her love? Or has Rin made a terrible mistake? Does she even care?
1. It Starts

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  This is going to be a relatively short story, probably no more than 5 or 6 chapters.   I'm still working on my other story but I can't continue until I get this one out of my mind.  The characters are OOC.  

Rin closed her eyes just as Sesshomaru sliced the demon in half.  They had been walking when the snake-like demon popped up in back of Rin.  She gasped and jumped out of the way as the tail flew over her shoulder.    Afterwards Sesshomaru continued walking as if nothing had happened.  

A little while later, Sesshomaru sniffed the air.  Why did he still smell the demon that he had killed?  It wasn't as strong as when it was alive nor was it the smell of it's dead corpse.  It was almost like the snake demon had left a small yet distinct part of it's self behind.  Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face the small toad and young girl walking behind him.  

"Why have you stopped Master?"  Jaken asked.

He ignored the toad and focused his cool gaze on Rin.  

"W-w-what's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"  she stuttered.

"Where's the wound Rin?  I can smell the poison."

Rin lowered her head and looked at the ground.   Why did she even think that she could hide anything from him?    She had never considered that he would be able to smell the poison.  She knew she had been bitten from the moment it had happened.  Just as the tail flew over her, Rin had felt a sharp prick on her shoulder.  And since she knew that this particular snake demon poisoned its prey by injecting poison stingers from its tail into its victim it wasn't hard to guess what had happened.  She hadn't wanted anyone to know but she was kind of glad the truth was out in the open.  Her shoulder was throbbing painfully and she had gone cold all over.  

"You stupid girl..."

"Jaken shut up."  Sesshomaru said interrupting.  "Continue on and make sure everything is ready for my return."

"Yes Master." Jaken said as he hurried off.

"Show me the wound."

Rin sat down next to a tree and turned her back to him to show him her shoulder.  Sesshomaru inspected the wound.    It was beginning to turn black as the poison spread.  The fight had been quite some time ago so why hadn't Rin told him.  He didn't care.  Not really.  But Rin belonged to him. Therefore he would decide whether she lived or died.  

"Why didn't you mention this?"  

Rin closed her eyes, but didn't say anything.  She could never tell him.  It would only reveal her darkest fear.  That one day he'd realize how much of a nuisance she really was and leave her.  Rin knew that she'd never survive if her left her, and she didn't mean physically survive.  She had fallen in love with the great demon lord and try as she might, she couldn't stop.  Unfortunately Rin knew that her love would never be reciprocated.  Sesshomaru had made it clear how he felt about humans and demons being together.  So she was content to love him from afar.   

"Rin, I asked you a question."

"I don't know."  she lied.

Sesshomaru knew she was lying, but he returned his attentions to the wound anyway.  I'll get to the truth later, he thought.

"He left some stingers in.  I'm going to take them out."

Rin gasped in pain as she felt him use one of his clawed fingers to dig out the stingers.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out.  Being weak was another thing she knew Sesshomaru detested.  Sesshomaru quickly got the stingers out.

_This is distasteful and beneath me.  Why am I doing it?_

_Because it's for Rin, came the simple yet complicated reply in his head._

He could smell the salt from her tears, yet she didn't cry out.  Not for the first time Sesshomaru found himself listing the ways she was different from other humans.  Her strength was definitely on the top of the list.    But he had known that the moment she hadn't show any fear when she first saw him.  Instead of running away, she had stay and tried to help him.  Not that he needed it.

"It's done.  Now I have to heal the wound."

Before she could say anything he unsheathed the Tenseiga and thrust it into the wound.  

"Ahhh!!!!"  she screamed.

As hard as she tried not to, Rin couldn't hold in her scream as the Tenseiga plunged into her skin. For a sword that didn't kill, it sure did hurt like he||.  She closed her eyes and let herself fall against the tree. 

"Rin are you okay?"  Sesshomaru asked as he turned her to face him.

She stared at him with a blank expression.  No she wasn't okay.  In order to turn her to face him, he had to touch her.  And at that moment, his touch was sending what felt like small jolts of electricity flowing through her body.  She could feel her whole body flush.  But what was really getting to her was the fact that, whether he knew it or not, his usual expressionless look was gone.  Instead there was an expression she had never seen on him before.  What was it? Concern? Lust?  Or dare she even hope, love?  Could her dream of him loving her finally be coming true?  Rin knew that deep inside a small part of him cared for her.  Why else would he protect her and keep her around?  She was a human and he despised humans. The smaller flicker of hope that was always burning inside her soul began growing.

"Master."

From the way he looked at her, Rin knew he was shocked.  It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else, but she had studied Sesshomaru for so long that she could detect any change in his expression, no matter how small.  She knew that it was because she had called him master.  In all the years she had been with him, she had never called him master like Jaken did instead she preferred to call him Lord Sesshomaru.  But as she thought about it the title of master fit.  He owned her, mind, body, and soul.  Rin reached up and traced the stripes on his face with her fingertips.  He was so beautiful and she loved everything about him.  For a second she let herself picture him marking her. His golden eyes would look into hers and she'd see the undeniable love and passion that he felt for her.   His silver hair would fall over his shoulders to rest on hers as he lowered his head to kiss her. He'd tell her he loved her and thread his fingers through hers just as.... Rin's thoughts were cut short when Sesshomaru swiped her hand away.

"Do not touch me human."  he growled.

He stood up and walked away.  The flicker of hope that Rin had quickly vanished.  Despite the pain in her heart, she got up and followed behind him.  Out the corner of his eye he noticed that she kept pressing the sleeve of her dress against her hand.  It was at that moment that he smelt her blood and realized that he must have accidentally cut her when he pushed her hand away.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but Sesshomaru knew what that look she had given him meant.  It was lust, pure and simple.   Not only could he see it on her face, but he could smell it.   Reluctantly admitting it to himself, coming from her it was a wonderfully intoxicating smell.    That look she gave him mixed together with the smell was enough to make his body began to respond. He wanted to grab her and take her right then and there.  Thankfully he regained his senses and put a stop to the thoughts both she and he were having.  He was Sesshomaru and she was Rin.  A demon lord and a human. Two beings that should never mix.   No, it was foolish to even think about going down that road.   Rin slowly walked behind Sesshomaru.  

_Stupid idiot, what where you thinking?_

_I wasn't.  I'm sorry._

_He's smart.  It isn't going to be hard for him to figure out you have feelings for him.  How do you think he's going to respond to that?  He's going to leave you.  The one thing you fought hard to keep from happening is going to happen.  And it's all because you were too weak to control your feelings._

_How am I going to stop it?_

_I don't know.   You should have thought about that before you screwed up.  _

Rin was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground.  The next thing she knew she found herself sprawled on the ground in a very humiliating position.  Sesshomaru didn't look back and for that she was grateful.  He probably doesn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, she thought.   Rin picked herself up and kept on walking.  Neither said anything as they walked back to Sesshomaru's palace.  Just as they stepped inside, he turned and looked at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin."  he said at the same time.

"You first."  she said lowering her head.

"I should have mentioned that there might be some pain when I used the Tenseiga on you."

Rin's head jerked up and she stared at him.   She started to say something, but he stopped her.

"Have one of the servants look after that cut on your hand."

He looked at her for a second and then walked away. Rin stood glued to the spot.  Was she imagining things or had Sesshomaru just apologized to her?  

No, you're not imagining it.  He apologized or at least what passes for an apology.

Rin made her way to her room at the other end of the palace.  But as she walked, a smile slowly spread across her face.  Today had been the most confusing, yet enlightening day of her life.  Sesshomaru cared for her, of that she was reasonably certain.  So if he had come to care for her then there was a possibility that he could love her.  And to Rin's way of thinking, the only thing left to do was make him love her.  Or at least die trying.


	2. Plans

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  I don't know if I mentioned it, but Sesshomaru has two arms in this.  this isn't the greatest part but I've got a case of writers block and it was all I could come up with.

"Rin, you are not paying attention."

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru was teaching her how to fight but she couldn't concentrate.  How could she?  Her mind was solely fixated on her plan.  Trying to get Sesshomaru to love her was stupid, suicidal even.  But she wouldn't be deterred.  It was Sesshomaru or no one else for her. Just the mere thought of anyone else touching her made her sick to her stomach.  He cares for me and my plan will work, she thought to herself.

_What if he truly doesn't want you?  a voice mocked in her head._

_Then I'll just continue to love him from afar._

_Idiot.  What if he takes another mate?_

Rin closed her eyes as she pondered that question.  Her stomach knotted painfully.  It would kill her if Sesshomaru took another mate.

"Rin."

Her eyes popped open and found herself staring into his golden eyes.  

"If you are tired, you can stop."

"No."  she said forcefully.

Even if she were half dead, she wouldn't stop.  Training with Sesshomaru was the true highlight of her day.  It was just he and her alone in the forest.  She could stare at him all she wanted without him thinking it was odd.  And watched him she did.  The way his body moved just melted her insides.    She loved the way he hair looked as the sun shone down on it.   Rin would give anything to run her fingers through it.   He was graceful and deadly all at the same time.  In fact, it was because of training that she fell in love with him.  She had been about ten when she discovered him training in the woods.  Rin smiled as she remembered how her hero worship turned into love.

_*Flashback*_

_Rin had always been fascinated at how strong and powerful Sesshomaru was.  Although he rarely let her see him do it, she loved to see him fight.  So she was beside herself with joy when she stumbled upon him training in the forest one day.  For the next few days after that she snuck into the forest to watch him.  As she watched him, Rin realized that she desperately wanted to be like her beloved Lord.  She began memorizing his moves and then she would mimic them when she was alone in her room at night.  For weeks she kept this up.  Rin wanted her moves to be absolutely perfect before she showed Sesshomaru.  Unfortunately, Jaken caught her spying one day._

_"You stupid girl, what are you doing?"  he asked as he snuck up on her._

_Rin jumped and dropped the stick that she was using as a sword.  _

_"Rin's training."  she said honestly._

_Jaken looked at her. _

_"For what?"_

_"To be like Lord Sesshomaru."_

_Jaken looked at her like she was stupid and then to her surprise begun laughing.  _

_"You?  Be like Lord Sesshomaru?  Never."  he said and then stopped laughing.  "Lord Sesshomaru is a great and powerful demon.  You're nothing but a weak pathetic human."_

_"Rin is not weak."_

_"Of course you are. If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru, you'd be dead already."  he said.  "Now let's go."_

_Rin stood there and stared at Jaken.  She wasn't weak, she couldn't be.    Her Lord despised weakness.  Rin never wanted him to hate her so she refused to let herself be weak.  She heard Jaken mumble something about her being a weak fool so she got angry._

_"You stupid toad, Rin is not weak!"  she yelled._

_Rin picked up the stick she had dropped and lunged at Jaken.  He lifted his staff to hit her but she shifted to the side and managed to get behind him.  She then used her stick to knock Jaken's feet out from under him.  Once he was on the ground, she lifted up the stick to hit him again._

_"Rin."  _

_She froze mid strike as Sesshomaru appeared.  _

_"My Lord, the pathetic child has gone crazy."_

_Sesshomaru gave Jaken a cold glare.  _

_"That pathetic child has you on the ground."  he said.  "Now leave."_

_Jaken got up and left.   Sesshomaru looked at Rin._

_"Explain yourself."_

_"Jaken called Rin weak.  But Rin isn't weak."  she stated.  "Rin can train and become strong so Rin can help protect the Western Lands from any demon foolish enough to trespass.   Then Rin can return Lord Sesshomaru's sword because he's the rightful owner and not his bastard half-breed brother." _

_Sesshomaru stared at her for a second.  Rin thought he was going to get angry but instead he smiled.  It wasn't a full smile but it wasn't one of his evil, you'll be dead in a few seconds, smiles either.  And with that one smile, he had claimed her young heart.  _

_*End flashback*_

A few days after that, Sesshomaru told her that he would train her.  Rin sighed.  At first she had put her feelings down to youthful infatuation but over time the feeling got stronger.  The only thing she got over was talking like that.  The feeling of cold metal against her neck snapped Rin out of her thoughts. 

"Lack of concentration will assure you of a quick death."  he said.  "We're finished now."

"Sorry."  she said lowering her head.

"Why are you distracted?"

_Take your pick.  I'm deeply in love with you and I can't seem to get you out of my head, my fingers are aching to touch you yet I can't, or that I'm planning something that just might get me killed._

"Kagome returned yesterday."  Rin said instead.

"And you wish to go see her?"

"With your permission."

Even though Sesshomaru had finally stopped trying to kill Inuyasha, he didn't like to be anywhere near him.  However, he understood that there were times when Rin needed a female human so he consented to let her spend time with Kagome.  The fact that she was Inuyasha's mate was something he had to overlook.  

"Very well, you may go.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin started to walk off but stopped and turned to face him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you know that I was there all those times I watched you in the woods?"

"Yes."

Of course he had known.  The first time she came upon him, he had not only smelled her but also heard her.   At that time, silence wasn't one of Rin's strong points.   

"Is there another question?"  he asked when she just stood there.

"Why did you train me?"

"Curiosity."  he said honestly.

Sesshomaru didn't see any reason to lie to her.  Back then he had been mildly amused to see her use a crude version of his moves against Jaken.  Naturally he had been curious to see what she would be able to do with proper training.  As usual, she hadn't disappointed him.   As far as humans went, Rin was a quick learner and a natural with a sword.    She would never survive a fight with a strong demon but giving what skills she did have, she wouldn't die right away.   If she was careful it would be possible for her to prolong her life long enough for him to save her.  If that's what I choose to do, Sesshomaru added silently.  

Rin rode Ah and Un to Kagome's village.  She left him at the edge of the forest and walked to Kagome's house.

"Hello Kagome."  she said as she walked in.

"Hi Rin.  I was expecting you yesterday."

"Forgive me.  My Lord went patrolling and I went with him."

"It's okay.  Here's some things I got for you."  Kagome said handing her a bag.  "I even put some extra chocolate in there for you."

"Thank you Kagome."

"It's my pleasure.  Do you have time to stay for some tea?"

"Yes.  But let me do it."  Rin said.  "You shouldn't be on your feet."

Rin pointed at Kagome's growing stomach and then made some tea.  Afterwards they sat down and talked for a while.  After awhile, Rin's attention turned to Kagome's stomach.  She couldn't help but to be fascinated with it.  

"Would you like to touch?"  Kagome asked.

Rin blushed slightly at being caught.

"Go ahead and touch.  He's been really active lately."

Rin reached out and touched Kagome's stomach.  She smiled when she felt little kicks under her hand.  She couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to bring a life into the world.  A beautiful little girl or boy with silver hair, gold eyes and a crescent moon on the forehead. Crescent moon!  Rin quickly took her hand away.  This was the first time she had ever thought about having a child with Sesshomaru.  

_This is getting out of hand, a voice in her head warned.  First you want him to love you and now you want him to help bring a half demon into the world.  You're losing it Rin_.  

_I know, but I can't stop now.  How am I going to find out if I don't try?_

_I warned you.  It's your funeral._

"Rin are you okay?  You seemed far away for a second." 

"I'm fine."  she replied with a smile.  "Kagome, how did you make Inuyasha love you?"

"First of all, you can't make someone love you.  As for Inuyasha, I have no idea why he fell for me. I was as shocked as everyone else when he told me that he loved me after the final battle with Naraku.  Up until that point, I thought he was still in love with Kikyo and only saw me as a friend." 

"Did he ever do anything that made you think he loved you more than that?  A look?  Touch?  Something?"

"Sure."  she said with a smile.  "Whenever another man seemed interested in me, Inuyasha would act jealous and possessive.  And there were a few times when I caught him looking at me strangely."

Kagome suddenly looked at Rin.  

"These questions aren't just for idle curiosity are they?"

"No."

"You're in love with Sesshomaru."  Kagome stated. 

She wasn't even shocked.  She had always wondered about Rin's feelings for him.  

"Yes." Rin said.  "When I'm around him I feel funny.  My heart starts racing and my whole body gets warm.  I hate it when he's gone and I train every morning, even when I don't want to, just to be near him."  

Rin smiled.  It felt good to tell someone other than herself about her feelings.

"It sounds like you've got it bad."  Kagome said.  "But remember what I said, you can't make someone love you." 

"Of course I'll remember what you said."

Kagome smiled but somehow she knew that Rin would try it anyway.   Love made you do stupid things.  Who knew better than her?  Love had kept her by Inuyasha's side even though she thought he was in love with someone else.      

"Thank you for talking to me Kagome, but I have to get back now."

"Anytime Rin."

Just as Rin walked out the door, she ran right into Inuyasha.  

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

Rin surprised him by hugging him before she ran off.

"What the hell was that for?"  he asked Kagome.

"Rin's happy.  She's in love."

"I wonder what that asshole of a half brother has to say about it."

"He doesn't know yet."

"I feel sorry for the boy when he finds out."

"Actually, the "boy" Rin is in love with is Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second and then started laughing.  He continued laughing until his side began hurting.

"You mean, she's in love with that uptight jerk."  he said as he struggled to control his laughing.  "The great, I despise humans, half demons and any one else I see as lower than myself, Sesshomaru has a human girl in love with him."

"Inuyasha, sit."  Kagome said.

He plunged into the floor and groaned.

"What the hell was that for?"  he said looking up at her.

"It isn't funny.  I actually feel bad for her.  What will happen if he breaks her heart?"

"Kagome, I've seen the way he is with her.  Trust me, he cares for her."  

"What if it isn't the way she wants.  And even if it is, that doesn't mean anything."  she said with a sigh.  "There's a big difference between loving her and admitting it to her."

Rin got back to Sesshomaru's palace and unloaded the things Kagome had given her.  She walked by the library and heard Sesshomaru's voice.  She figured he was giving Jaken orders so she went in.  Rin stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Sesshomaru wasn't talking to Jaken.  He was talking to a female demon.    Rin's eyes narrowed.  A very beautiful female demon.  

DiLLiRgA-  Thanks.  I hope you liked the newest chapter.  

aribear44-  Glad you like it.  I'm trying to update as fast as I can.   

KitKat07-  :D  thank you for putting me on your favorites. 

Misti Star-  Thanks.

marnika-  I'm glad you like it.  hehe  I haven't seen much of her yet.      

SessRin2003-  thank you.  hopefully you like the newest part too.  

New Fan-  Thanks for reading.  Here's the next chapter.     

Enula-  Here's the next part.  I love Rin/Sess storied too.  

GreaterBeast-Xellas-  here's more.  Hope you like it.   

The Dark Vixen- :D  Thanks so much for reading.  I'm glad that you liked it.   I'm sorry that it was a little shaky.  Unfortunately I can't promise that it won't be shaky in other parts.  In fact the newest part probably showed that.  My writing skills aren't the best and I'm trying to improve them.  Thanks for saying that I captured Sess's personality.  I didn't think I did.  Hopefully, I can keep it that way.  


	3. Doubts

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
AN: Sorry for the wait. Characters are OOC.

Rin couldn't help but to look at her. She really was stunning. Flawless skin, flowing red hair, wonderful green eyes. The female demon just had an overall air of elegance. Compared to her Rin felt plain and clumsy.

_Exactly how any mate of Lord Sesshomaru should look._

Rin ignored the self-imposed taunt. What Rin was focused on at the moment was who was she and what business did she have with Sesshomaru? At the thought of her lord, she turned her attention to him.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Rin said quickly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her but didn't say anything.

"So this is the rumored human." the female said looking Rin over.

She was going to say more but Sesshomaru gave her one of his don't even think about it looks. She glanced from Rin to Sesshomaru then back to Rin and smiled.

"Since you're here, fetch me something to drink."

"Don't you have hands to get it yourself?"

Rin stiffened.

_I said that out loud didn't I?_

A quick glance at Sesshomaru's face told her that she had. It was still expressionless but Rin had studied him long enough to notice even the slightest change in his beautiful face.

"Forgive me my Lord. What is my punishment?"

Rin dropped down on her knees. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of any demons by being disrespectful. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin questioningly. Punishment? Other than a few verbal warnings he had never punished her. What had gotten into her today? More importantly, he wondered suddenly, why did she reek of Inuyasha? Usually Rin had a faint scent of him because of Kagome but today his scent was strong. What had Inuyasha done to Rin? If that dirty half-breed laid a hand on his Rin....

**_Your_**_ Rin, a voice asked mockingly_.  
_Yes, she is mine. My property. Just like this chair, my palace, Jaken, the Western Lands.  
__So_ _you'd be just as furious at Inuyasha if he touched that chair...or Jaken?_

Before he could answer himself, Lady Mariah's small laugh cut into his thoughts.

"What a spirited human. I love them that way. It makes it that much more fun to break them." she said with a grin. "Can I have her?"

Over my dead body, Rin thought. Or even better, yours. Sesshomaru ignored the question. His attention was focused on the sudden spike of anger coming from Rin. Apparently Lady Mariah felt it too because she smirked.

"Rin get Lady Mariah some water." he said.

Lady Mariah is her name, Rin thought. Mariah. Funny, it rhymes with pariah. It suddenly dawned on Rin what Sesshomaru had said so she swung around to face him. The scent of her anger got even stronger. Rin didn't want to get Lady Mariah anything but she couldn't say no to her lord.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I'll get Lady Mariah some water."

_With a little something extra. _

Sesshomaru got suspicious when the scent of Rin's anger nearly disappeared. She was up to something. Rin was smart enough to know that she couldn't hurt a demon. So what could she do to Lady Mariah?

_Didn't you catch her reading a book about poisons last week? _

Would Rin really poison her, he wondered. Normally he'd say no but after her weird behavior today, he couldn't be sure.

"Plain water Rin." he said.

From the slight widening of her eyes, he knew that she understood what he meant. Sesshomaru didn't need Lady Mariah smelling poison in her water. If she did, she would undoubtedly attack Rin and then he would be forced to kill her. Rin plastered a smile on her face and went to the kitchen. Once inside, her smile instantly dropped. How had Sesshomaru known what she had planned? Rin didn't want to feel this jealousy but she couldn't help it. Rin hated the very sight of Lady Mariah. She was perfect. Perfect face, perfect body, perfect for Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Mariah was a demon and that meant she had a better chance of getting Sesshomaru than Rin did. Rin sighed.

_Why am I even trying to fight a losing battle?  
__Because you love Sesshomaru. You've never given up so easily. Are you going to start now?  
__No. Sesshomaru is mine._

Rin went back in the room and handed the glass to Lady Mariah.

"May I be excused now?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

After another quick look at Sesshomaru, Rin left. Sesshomaru watched her leave and suddenly knew what was wrong with her. She was jealous of Lady Mariah. Although he had no idea why. Lady Mariah already had a mate that she was happy with. In fact, she was there on his behalf. But Rin doesn't know that, he said to himself. If he were anyone else, Sesshomaru would have groaned. Every now and then he was reminded that Rin was a human when she fell victim to their stupid emotions. The minute Lady Mariah left, Sesshomaru went in search of Rin. He needed to question her about her behavior towards Lady Mariah. And more importantly, why she smelled of Inuyasha.

Instead of going to her room, Rin went to the hot springs. Maybe it would relax her frustrated nerves. She quickly stripped off her clothes and got in. She sat on some stones in the water. Maybe she was fooling herself. With as many obstacles separating her and Sesshomaru how was she going to make him love her? Perhaps Kagome was right when she warned her that she couldn't make someone love her. A small smile graced Rin's face. She certainly had a newfound respect for Kagome. Suffering from not knowing how Sesshomaru felt for her was a fairly recent thing for Rin but Kagome had gone through it for years with Inuyasha.

_But in the end she got Inuyasha.  
__So if I get Sesshomaru will all the pain I'm feeling be worth it?  
__Of course!  
__And if I don't get him, what then?_

Rin shook her head slightly. It was comical how yesterday she was so sure of herself and her plan and today she was questioning everything. Enough of this for right now, she suddenly thought. I need to relax for a little while and then I'll regroup. She pushed herself off the stones and swam around. The aimless swimming actually begun relaxing Rin. After taking a deep breath, she let herself sink down in the water. A minute or so later, she surfaced. She went to push her dripping hair out of her face and froze. Sesshomaru was coming. Rin couldn't hear or smell him but she knew that he was. Everything seemed to get quiet when he was around. It was almost like because he moved silently, everything surrounding him had to be silent also. She needed to get dressed before he got there. Rin quickly tried to get out of the water but it was too late. Sesshomaru appeared just as she reached the waters edge. Probably for the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru froze. Rin was emerging from the water. Completely naked. Rin also froze. Her mind was screaming at her to cover up but her body wouldn't react. She knew she should feel some shame at standing before Sesshomaru naked but she didn't. In fact, she quite liked it. And there was a small chance that he did too because he didn't make a move to look away. Sesshomaru's rational mind told him to look away and instruct her to cover herself but didn't. Rin looked like a goddess. A goddess who with a few quick steps could be in his arms.

_What's stopping you, a voice asked in his head_.

Sesshomaru took a step towards her. The wind suddenly changed directions and Sesshomaru paused. His delicate nose was hit with a new scent. A scent that explained his reactions to her. Rin was in heat.

4ever- :D thank you. Here's the next chapter.   
aphrodite24goddess- :) Here's the update. Actually I like the other one better too :D There's really not much plot to this. It's basically fluff. But when I think about it, the other one's basically fluff too. :D What can I say, I like fluff.  
animegirl007- here's the update. Hope you like it.  
suicide-greeting- thanks :D  
C.Queen- yeah, I bet it would bite. Hopefully I'll have the next part out quicker than this one.  
SilentBrat- here's the update. Honestly, I have no idea what Rin is going to do.   
Reiji Harushima Dai- :D As you can see, Rin didn't run. This story isn't very long, about 5 or 6 chapters, so the demoness isn't anyone important. Just a one shot character. :D :D I liked the song.   
Sakura-Chan6- :D thank you.  
Hioga-chan- I'm glad you like it. No, there aren't enough Sess/Rin fics. And I agree about the age thing. It doesn't matter. They're just too cute not to have together.  
Galandria the Vampire Queen- Thanks. Here's the next part.  
GreaterBeast-Xellas- I'll admit that he'll TRY to. But Rin's not going to stand for it. :D   
SessRin2003- Here's the next chapter. No broken hearts.  
Naoko2- Thanks. There's no rival. :D The only one standing in Rin's way is Sesshomaru.   
sesshomaru's fluff is mine- Thank you for reading.  
DiLLiRgA- Thank you for the compliments. Hope you liked chapter 3.


End file.
